Solve for $f$. $-11f=7(1-2f)+5$ $f =$
Explanation: We need to manipulate the equation to get $ f $ by itself. $\begin{aligned} -11f &= 7(1-2f)+5 \\\\ -11f &= 7-14f+5~~~~~~~~~~\gray{\text{Distribute}}\\\\ -11f &= 12-14f~~~~~~~~~~\gray{\text{Combine like terms}}\\\\ -11f{+14f} &= 12-14f{+14f} ~~~~~~~~~~\gray{\text{Add 14f to each side}}\\\\ 3f&=12 ~~~~~~~~~~\gray{\text{Combine like terms}}\\\\ \dfrac{3f}{{3}}&= \dfrac{12}{{3}}~~~~~~~~~~\gray{\text{Divide each side by 3}} \\\\ f &= {4} ~~~~~~~~~~\gray{\text{Simplify}}\\\\ \end{aligned}$ The answer: $ f =4 { }~~~~~~~~$ [Let's check our work!]